Love for Each Other
by Finnceline3940
Summary: In a world were humans and nekojin coexist one subtitute soul reaper realizes his feelings for a petite raven haired nekojin girl that has been secretly living in his closet all throught high school


**Hello IchiRuki fans I have been wanting to do an IchiRuki story for a long time and I'm finally doing it let me know what you think also in this story it's a world were humans and nekos (sorry I don't know if that is what the half human and half feline people are called so if it's not right please forgive me) coexist also in the soul society. This is a re-write of the first chapter I didn't really put too much thought into it cuz I wrote it at 2:00 AM but thank you Hunterofcomedy you're your kind words and constructive criticisms _**

**Chapter 1: The boy with orange hair and the girl with the violet eyes**

Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki has turned eighteen years old, successfully graduated high school, moved out of his family home, and had moved into an apartment with a certain raven haired neko girl that had been living in his closet ever since she was re-stationed in Karakura town now ever since Ichigo had defeated Aizen she felt her feelings for Ichigo grow more over the years they spent together but keeping them secret for fear of being rejection and ruining their friendship but without her knowing Ichigo felt the same about her but kept his feelings secret for the same reasons as Rukia but that was all gonna change really soon.

"Ichigo! Wake up there's a hollow" she yelled shacking him awake but he didn't wake up this really annoyed her "Damn it Ichigo you sleep like a freaking log!" she said again before getting an idea she used her tail to tickle his nose hoping to make him smack himself in the face to wake him up but it back fired when he grabbed it which startled her so badly she clawed his face which did the trick "DAMN IT RUKIA I'M NOT A SCRATHING POST!" he yelled after waking up to a stinging pain.

"Well if you didn't sleep like a freaking log then I wouldn't have to wake you up like that" she said with a serious look "Well what do you want? It's 3 in the morning!" he yelled looking at the clock "There's a hollow" she said and he suddenly noticed her in her uniform "Ok let's go" He got his badge and took his soul reaper form and left the apartment with Rukia close behind. As they got close they noticed the spiritual pressure of the hollow was much stronger than the normal hollows and they soon saw why in was a menos grande not just on but five but gargante behind them held much more than just five.

"What the hell are all these menos doing here?" she asked shocked and surprised by what she is seeing "I don't know but we need to get rid of them" he said charging at them "Wait Ichigo there is too many for just us to handle"

Unfortunately by the time he heard her he had already destroyed two of the menos she joined in the fight as well they had managed to destroy twelve of the menos as the fight went on it looked as though they were managing to drive them back but Rukia got a little carless and didn't notice the menos behind her charging a cero as it did Ichigo turned and saw the menos "Rukia! Behind you!"

She turned the menos fired the cero and the bright red beam engulfed her as she screamed she didn't feel the burning pain of the cero but two strong arms wrap around her and holding her tightly she was in shock she still hadn't realized what had happened until the red light disappeared she looked up the see Ichigo holding her "Rukia are you okay?" he said as a smoke came off his body and blood ran down the side of his head she was speechless so she simply nodded.

He gave her a warm smile "Ok I'm glad you're okay. Now it just about time we ended this" he said as he turned to face the garganta she saw his back his uniform was turn and his bare back was revealed to be scorched and guilt quickly filled her and a tear ran down her cheek and both her ears and tail seem to lose life then she felt his spiritual pressure rise. He pointed Zangetsu at the garganta as the wrapping of the sword wrapped around his arm "BANKAI!"

A wave of black energy engulfed him and as he reappeared he was dressed in a long black coat with red lining on the inside and the massive blade had transformed into a thin black blade "Tensa Zangetsu. Rukia stay behind me I don't what you getting caught in the blast" he said as he raised his hand to his face and as he did a white mask with two red lines run down each side formed she watched in awe as his power level increased rapidly while he raised his blade.

"GETSUGA TENSHUO!" he yelled as a massive wave of black energy flew at the garganta destroying each and every menos within 400ft. inside and outside the garganta with that one blast the menos retreated back into Hueco Mundo and the garganta disappeared "That takes care of that" he said as his mask disappeared and he changed back to normal.

"Ok rukia let's go ho…" he stopped as he blacked out and fell forward luckily Rukia caught him "Huh? Ichigo!" she said as she caught him she held him up as she made her way home while still holding him up as she unlocked the door they both collapsed on the living room floor. She felt so exhausted she fell asleep under his arm

**2 Hours later **

He woke on the living room as he woke up he felt something under his right arm it was Rukia she was out cold the last thing he remembered was him blacking out after he stopped the menos. He looked back down at her she had tears running down her cheeks he wiped her tears away and he stood up while picking her up bridal style as he carried her to her room.

She woke up wondering where she was and she felt as though she was moving she looked up to see Ichigo carrying her "I-Ichigo?! What are you doing you don't have to carry me!" she said felling guilty that he had to carry her to her room like a child that had fallen asleep in the car and the parent had to carry her into the house "Shut up" he said not with anger or annoyance but with a warm gentle smile.

As he walked into her room he laid her down on her bed and when he turned to leave he felt a small hand grab his arm "I-Ichigo?" she said with a little nervousness and a small pink tint on her cheeks "Yeah Rukia?" he asked not noticing.

"Um… Well um nothing?" she said with a little frown "What's wrong Rukia?" he asked a little concerned. "Well it's just that I kind of don't want to be alone right now" she said a little shyly. He simply walked out of her room without a word "Baka!" she yelled with little more anger in her tone and she was on the verge of tears.

"Shut up!" he said a little annoyed at the tone in her little comment. "Well you didn't say anything! You just left!" She said a little annoyed "Well you didn't want to be alone I had to get a blanket and pillow!" he said just as annoyed as her "Well you could have said something!" she said getting a little more annoyed "Just go to sleep" he said laying out his blanket waiting for her response which he received in the form of a Charlie horse "Ah! Why you little!" he yelled rolling on the floor holding his leg "Goodnight Ichigo" she said in her fake school girl voice.

Soon his pain withdraw and he was about to get her back but was too tired so he laid back and slowly drifted off.

**The next morning**

He woke up the next morning kind of groggy and as he woke up he felt like something was on him vibrating (lol I know it sounds wrong) he looked down to see Rukia snuggling into his chest and purring he smiled and laid back down but he had a strange urge to scratch her little black ears so he raised his hand and started to gently rub her ear which made her purr louder, he couldn't help but smile as he rubbed her soft furry ear while he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few minutes later he was woken up by something tickling his nose and as he looked down he saw Rukia smiling up at him "Morning Ichigo" she said with a smile "Morning Rukia" he said returning the smile "You having fun?" she asked with a giggle "Huh? What do you mean by th…" he sentence trailed off once he noticed he was still rubbing her ear "Uh I'm s-sorry Rukia I didn't mean to…!"

"It's ok Ichigo it felt really good" she purred as she got up "It did?" he asked a bit surprised "Yeah but if you touch my tail without my permission I'll kill you" she said with a creepy glare that sent a shiver down his spine but it quickly changed into a warm smile

"Come on into the living room so I can heal those wounds" she said walking into the living "Wounds? What woun-Urg!" he said as an intense burning sensation overcame him as he got up he quickly walked into the living room and fell to the floor "Baka! Don't push yourself your entire back is all burned up" she said hiding her guilt with an annoyed tone. She knelt down next to him "At least I have a cute nurse looking after me" he said arrogantly which received a slap to back "AH HA!" he yelled felling the pain "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled a little annoyed "That was for your arrogant remark" she said with a grin.

He pouted as she began to heal him she couldn't help but let that little comment bounce around in her head as she finished healing she bent down and kissed his back "I remember when my mom use to kiss every scrap and bruise I got. Thank you Rukia" his voice shot out which made her smile and as he began to get up she helped him up and over to the couch "You have to take it easy for the next few days Ichigo" she said as she sat him down.

"But I got to go to work tomorrow" he said trying to get up but was forced back down "No excuses you're staying home from work end of discussion" she said seriously as she got up and went to the kitchen.

"God you sound like your my wife or something" he said a little annoyed "Well if I was your wife then I would have threatened to cut you off!" she said with a blushing and a grin on her face "Cut me off from what?!"He said oblivious as to what that fraise meant "Sex you idiot! Now what do you want for breakfast" she said as her blush grew deeper realizing what she just said but little did she know was his face was twice as red "Um… p-pancakes."

"Ok then they'll be done in fifteen or so minutes" she said as he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and as he got in the cold water felt good on his burns as he showered he stood there thinking about the awkward conversation.

While Ichigo was taking a shower she was thinking about that conversation as well. "Why did I say that?" she said embarrassed "There is no way Ichigo feels that way about me" she said as she heard the shower stop.

He realized he had forgotten to get a change of clothes so he wrapped a towel around his waist and snuck out of the bathroom but did he know Rukia was walking towards his room "I hope you left me some hot water!" she said walking in on him as barely finishing pulling up his boxers "Huh? Rukia get out I'm getting dressed here!" he said with both annoyance and embarrassment in his voice as he covered himself.

"Close the door next time then!" she said slamming the door and walked back into the kitchen with a heavy blush. He came out of his room dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and plain white t-shirt. He walked out into the kitchen and started to make some coffee as he made the coffee one question kept repeating in his head "Hey Rukia?"

"Yeah Ichigo?" she asked still making pancakes "Um… Do you… Um…" he was becoming nervous "Do I what Ichigo?" she asked trying not to burn the pancakes "Do… you… want… go… out on a date?" he asked and as he did he was met with a hot burning sensation on his head it was a pancake that Rukia had launch in the air when she heard his question "Ow. A simple no would have done" he said with a little sadness in his voice.

"No Ichigo I would love to go out on a date with you, you just caught me off guard" she said with a big smile on her face and heart was doing flips again "So you do want to go out?" he said unsure "Yes Ichigo. Now sit down breakfast is done" she said as she severed him and her. They sat down and he was surprised at how good it looked usually Rukia's cooking was either below average or a little too well done.

Just thinking about her cooking reminded him of a time well they were living in his family's house.

_***Flashback***_

_We were in the kitchen early one morning Yuzu was sick so we had to make our own breakfast. "Hey Rukia what do you want to eat?" he asked getting out the pans to cook some breakfast he might not be as talented with cooking as Yuzu but he could cook a decent omelet "I'm just gonna have some cereal" she said and he shrugged. Only after a few second the smoke detector went off he turned to see Rukia's cereal on fire "How the hell did you manage that?!" he said putting out the cereal fire "I don't know!" she said not finding any logical conclusions "Guess for something's there's just no excuse" he said putting out the fire._

_***Flashback End***_

He chuckled at the memory but the chuckle didn't go unnoticed "What's so funny?" she said as he feline like ears were easily able to hear his chuckling and this made her curious of his chuckling "Oh nothing just glad we didn't have cereal" he said in a teasing manner which received a swift blow to the shin and a light hiss "I told I don't know how that happened!" she said as her tail fluffed up "Ow damnit Rukia why did you kick me?!" he said rubbing his now swollen knee "Oh nothing just don't say anything about cereal" she said with a devious grin.

He just glared at her as he took a bite of his food and his glare disappeared and looked down at his food then at her then back to the food "You better not make fun of me if you know what's good for you" she said cracking her knuckles with a fiery aura coming from her.

He looked up "It's really good" he said truthfully as he wolfed down the rest of his food. The site made her giggle a bit and proceeded to eat herself which made both her ears and tails popped up as even she was surprised at how good the food was. Soon they were done and the dishes in the sink.

"I don't know why but pancakes always make me sleepy" he said sitting on the couch next to Rukia as started nodding off "I know I feel really" she said also nodding off "I don't think we'll get in trouble for taking a little cat nap" he said not realizing what he just said "Hehehe nice word play" she said as she closed her eyes soon after he did the same and they slept peacefully enjoying their little _"Cat Nap"._

**_Well that's my first IchiRuki story let me know what you think please keep the negative comment's down please this is only my third story so I would like a little constructive criticism **


End file.
